The Breaking Point
by lightning-lion7
Summary: A story about the separation of the Roman and Greek demigods during the Civil War. It focuses on three demigods, two Greeks and one Roman, whose friendship gets caught in the middle. Accepting OCs; form is on my profile.
1. Prologue

It is 1861 and America is on the verge of war. The Confederates have just split from the Union and tension is building. However, a whole different fight is going on right below the surface. In the suburbs of the capital, Washington DC, a camp for gifted children and young adults is slowly falling apart. The Romans and the Greeks have had a rivalry for centuries, but finally it is at a breaking point. The Romans believe that each state should make its own decisions, like the old Romans had each of their legions run separately. The Greeks, however, think that the laws put in place should apply to everyone, seeing as that was their version of democracy, which the United States based theirs on. Reluctantly but surely, both sides ally with the human forces; the Romans with the Confederates and the Greeks with the Union. Troops gather on both sides. The Romans are building secret passages in the Confederate forts while the Greeks hide secret bunkers for each Olympian's children all over the North. But what will happen when three seemingly insignificant young demigods with a friendship that might be torn apart get caught in the midde?


	2. Chapter 1: The Trio

War was coming and everyone knew it, including Thatcher Holt. He woke up and walked around Camp Olympus, the camp that was supposed to keep them safe. That's what the point of it was, to keep the monsters away and train the demigods to fight them and survive. But now, the real monsters were inside the camp. As he walked around, Thatcher saw some of the older kids, Francis Smith and his gang of Roman demigods sharpening swords and other weapons. When he walked by Francis shouted, "Hey Lightning Boy! Can you make it rain? Oh wait, you're stupid Greek god father is too outdated to even give you powers!"

He and his cronies laughed for a bit as Thatcher stalked off, hot with embarrassment. His father, Zeus was a Greek god and Francis' gang was all Roman born. The rivalry even within camp was fierce. In addition, Francis knew about the fact that despite being 15 years old, Thatcher had no powers or skills specific to his father. Francis, a son of Vulcan, was great in the forges. Thatcher's friend Annie, who was the daughter of Apollo, had great skills with the bow. But Thatcher was the son of Zeus, the king of the gods and god of storms and lightning. Thatcher couldn't even give someone a static shock.

After storming away from Francis, he saw another person he disliked. Nathan Keg was pushing around a kid with wavy black hair and grey eyes. Despite being tall, the kid was getting pushed and shoved by Nathan.

"It's funny," Thatcher said as he approached, "This seems to be a similar situation to the one I found you in when we first met, Jesse."

Because this kid was none other than, Jesse Weaver: child of Minerva, strategist and basket maker extraordinaire, not to mention Thatcher's best friend. They indeed had met in a similar situation. When Jesse had first come to the camp, on his third day, he hadn't known about the rivalry between Roman and Greek. He being Roman immediately got challenged to a private sword fight against Nathan. Jesse beat Nathan, but when he turned around to take off his armor, Nathan sliced from his left year to his shoulder. Right after, Thatcher saw Jesse bleeding and took him to the Infirmary. They'd been best friends ever since.

Now as he saw Jesse getting pushed into a tree by Nathan, Thatcher prepared to try and break it up. Fifty percent of the time it ended with him pushing Nathan off for long enough that Jesse could run. The other forty nine percent of the time, everyone got bloody noses. And then the one percent happened. Annie Harp hopped out from behind another tree and shot Nathan in the knee. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Then the three of them ran.

"Nice shot!" Thatcher screamed over the wind as they sprinted to their favorite hang out.

"Thanks!" she yelled back, "Why don't you guys get me more often!"

Jesse shouted, "Because we might be murdered now!"

As they ran, they saw a group of girls near the creek cleaning their clothes. It was Evelyn Darwins daughter of Cupid, Miri Ismail-Pignati daughter of Demeter, and Katherine Lennox daughter of Apollo, his Greek part. They waved. Thatcher laughed a bit. Couldn't they see that he, Jesse, and Annie were being chased? Probably not. Katherine was lounging about as she usually did when she was bored. Miri was sitting a bit aside; she wasn't completely comfortable with trusting the other two. Thatcher swore he heard Evelyn say to Katherine as they passed, "I bet you that she will get with one of those two."

"Same old Evelyn," he thought as he continued to run. It was funny actually because everyone thought Annie was with either him or Jesse. He couldn't speak for Jesse but he and Annie were purely friends.

Finally they arrived at the hangout, a clubhouse of sorts. Since Camp Olympus was situated right over the Potomac River from Washington, DC, the camp had a lot of space. The hang out was half a mile from the border. It was a group of trees crowded together near another fallen tree which acted as a wall and if you went underneath it, a door. The top was covered with ivy so if you didn't know where to look, it would be almost impossible to find.

The three of them slipped inside. It was nice temperature in there, absorbing enough heat so that the nippy April air was slightly warmer. A year or so back when they had found the place, they had been sure to stock up on snacks, weapons, and materials to make fire.

Jesse sat down next in between Thatcher and Annie and began to light to fire. Annie put away her bow and arrows while Thatcher ate an apple. In between bites, he said, "Well that was fun. Did you hear Evelyn?"

Annie whipped her chocolate colored hair out of her face; she looked confused, "No, what did she say?"

Thatcher sighed, "She said that she bet one of us boys would date you soon."

Thatcher watched as the little cave suddenly quieted down. It was dark so he couldn't tell but he swore Jesse had blushed. To break the awkwardness she said, "But she's always trying to set people up. Did you see Miri? How much she didn't want to be there?"

Jesse piped up, "She's really nice, but a bit shy, at least around those other two. She could be a child of Minerva if it wasn't for that childish side of her, but she's really smart."

Annie tried to hide a scowl, "She has a tattoo, not very proper."

Thatcher groaned, "And you don't wear dresses or skirts! Can we drop it? Did you hear about Katherine?"

Annie, eager to change the subject, said, "No, what about her?"

Thatcher smirked then said, "She finally listened to Evelyn and flirted with George Phelps."

"The son of Poseidon? He's a good guy. A bit of a player I've heard, you know how I get around," joked Jesse.

Annie pushed him a bit and at the same time, fell onto his shoulder.

"Sorry, Jesse. What were you saying, Thatcher?" she said, blushing.

Thatcher thought about the two of them blushing. No, it couldn't be. Evelyn was getting to him. Annie's light brown eyes sparkled as she looked down, smiling a bit. Strange. He answered, "Well, she flirted with him a bit and they ended up walking down the beach. I saw them myself."

Annie lifted her head, "Good for her. Any other gossip? Because the two of you are the most in the loop people at all of camp."

"Wow. Hurtful, Annie," Jesse said smirking, "So sarcastic."

She was about to say something when Thatcher heard a noise in the distance. He shushed the other two, "Guys, shut up what is that?"

Then he recognized the noise; it was a noise he had hoped not to hear for a long time, maybe ever. Jesse and Annie looked at eachother then at him. He nodded. The three of them needed to get to the Amphitheatre as soon as possible. Jesse put out the fire and the three of them sprinted, because this noise was worse that being chased by Nathan. This was the war horn, and it meant that fighting had begun.


End file.
